My Love
by Kaiyouu
Summary: [IYKag, One Shot] Naraku is gone. Kagome is dying. Memories flash up in Kagome's mind and how she reflects on her one true love........


A/N: This new idea makes up for all the time that you guys have waited for my other fics. Heh he. This writing just popped into my head late at night.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * My Love * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Warning: Spoilers* of second movie  
  
Summary: Naraku is gone. Kagome is dying. Memories flash up in Kagome's mind and how she reflects on her one true love..  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
-  
  
~ "Love is like a delicate flower. If you don't treat it well, it'll die." ~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
The next thing I knew, was me lying on the cold, hard, damp floor. Naraku has been defeated. But the outcome was everyone being injured, and me breathing my last breaths.  
  
I had scrapes all over me. But I did not feel any pain. I was numb all over. I could hear Shippo crying softly. Inuyasha yelling at me to stay awake, holding me close to his chest. I could hear his strong, abnormal heartbeat. I felt tears. Tears started falling on my cheeks. They were Inuyasha's.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, w-why are you crying?" I stuttered.  
  
"Kagome, please live. I don't want you to leave me." I could hear his deep voice filled with concern as he cried.  
  
"I'm right here." I struggled using the last of my energy to talk with my love. My love that had seen me as his former love. My love that would never see me as Kagome. My love who would never realize that I had fallen so madly in love with him.  
  
I raised my hand to touch his face, one last time. He held my hand to his cheek.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, I l-love you..." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear his response of rejection. That he loved Kikyo, and not me.  
  
My eyes closed as flashes of images and memories entered my mind. This was it. I heard that when images of your life started appearing, you were about to die.  
  
I heard Inuyasha cry my name out loud.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
There were never really guys that were attracted to me. But I found out a few had somewhat a crush on me in my senior year of junior high.  
  
There was Hojo, He wasn't a bad guy. He was handsome and smart. But mainly smart in academics. He couldn't get the clue that I didn't like him as a lover, but as a friend. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I went on a few dates with him. They were mostly set up by my friends though.  
  
My experiences with him weren't so pleasant. Every time he started talking, I would just nod my head up and down from time to time and not know what he was talking about. My mind kept wandering off to Inuyasha. I didn't know why, but Inuyasha was just stuck in my head. I couldn't keep my mind off him. And when I did actually listen to Hojo, it was nice to hear about the school rumors and what interesting things were going on. But, I was quite bored, nonetheless.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
Then there was Kouga. Kouga was cute; I've got to admit that. His cerulean eyes always seem to amaze me. They glisten all the time. He is very sweet to me, but he doesn't know that I don't like him as a lover either. Hojo and him are alike in that way.  
  
I really think that Kouga and Ayame should get together. They make a great couple. I can imagine that now. Only if Kouga remembers the moon's rainbow that he shared with Ayame. How can he forget something so romantic?  
  
I really don't understand the fights between him and Inuyasha though. It happens almost every time once Kouga comes out of his speeding tornado. It only stops when I use the subduing word on Inuyasha.  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
And Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were one of the main physical attributes that made me attracted to him. His amber eyes looked just like golden honey. They held so much meaning in them. I could read him like an open book just by looking at those amazing golden orbs of his.  
  
His silver hair was a very abnormal attribute of a person. But that was part of his demon heritage. I had touched it one time when he allowed me to comb out his tangles. He complained about it in the beginning, but he shut his mouth when I started combing. I'm sure he felt the tingling sensation when someone combs your hair. I felt it lots of times when Mama used to brush my hair when I was a child.  
  
I had seen him naked once. I was really embarrassed. I'm sure he was too. I bet it was just some joke that the gods thought was amazingly hilarious, since Inuyasha had seen me nude many more times.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha probably had a really tough time during his childhood. He was shunned by both species, humans and demons. I partially understood why people didn't like him very much. He liked to snap at people. But that was only because people and demons alike loathed him. So he kept his guard up from his childhood. He put up a shield of his own, thinking that no one would be able to break it if he kept it up like this.  
  
Kikyo. His former love, and she still is. I could never break the bond between her and Inuyasha. I understand that. But I am me. And I hope Inuyasha sees me as Kagome, not Kikyo or anyone else.  
  
It broke my heart when he saw me as Kikyo in the very beginning. It broke my heart when he led me to believe that I had a place in his heart and ran to Kikyo whenever she shows up. It broke my heart when he didn't come for me to drag me into the well no more. My heart is still breaking into little pieces that would put the quantity of the jewel shards to shame.  
  
But it softens my heart whenever he spoke to me about his past. I have always wondered about his past. It's rare when he would actually open up to me when he kept his guard up for so many years.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
I bet it hurt him when he was pinned into the Goshinboku by his love. If Naraku hadn't turned them against each other, then they would've probably lived happily ever after.  
  
I tried to stop the tears that were swelling up at the corners of my eyes. I should be happy for them if that happens, not crying of heartbreak.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
It had broken my heart yet again when I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo once more. Inuyasha recognized my presence afterwards. He looked into my eyes like I've never seen before. I was too frightened to listen to what he had to say. So, I ran off to the well and thought about it.  
  
I walked to the Goshinboku tree after the day I saw Inuyasha forcefully embrace Kikyo. This tree was the first place I had seen and met Inuyasha. This same tree that lived 500 years ago.  
  
If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I would've never laid my eyes on him. But then it made sense. I-I am in love with him. I've grown to love him so much over the years. Tears started falling again.  
  
I had wished Kikyo would get out of our lives. Who knew when I had become such a horrible person.  
  
Mama cheered me up. I ran into her comforting arms and cried. I cried my heart out, all that I have been holding inside since the day he said I was nothing but a shard detector.  
  
We sat beside the Goshinboku. She said that my father had proposed to her under this very same tree. Mama also said that they had a very silly argument. But when she came to this tree, she felt all better again. And Mama accepted father's proposal. Mama said that it might be silly, but she felt grateful towards this tree. "Kagome, I'm not going to ask you what the problem is. I know you can make the right choice by yourself." That was my mom. She was the best. She understood me.  
  
So I had thought it over. I went back to the Warring States Era and encountered Inuyasha again. I told him that I know that I can't break his and Kikyo's bond. I also told him that I am Kagome, and only me, no one else.  
  
I asked him if I could stay with him. And he said yes. I was happy that he would allow me to stay along with him. I had tried to forget him, but I couldn't. He allowed me to hold his hand. I felt him tighten his grip. I was content. It was a rare moment when we would hold hands.  
  
He chose Kikyo, but I decided to stay with him.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
I remember all those times when we embraced. They were always sudden of course. But it felt good to be in his strong arms. He held me firmly, but held me as a fragile flower as if I were to break. I could smell the forest and earth that emits from him. It smelt so natural. It was so relaxing.  
  
But it angered me that time when he pushed me down the well after that comforting embrace. And he even took the Shikon jewel with him. But I couldn't stay mad at him. He had said that he was scared that I would've been injured during his fight with Sesshomuru.  
  
I had managed to get past the well again. But at a very bad timing. A tree was stuck down the well. And Inuyasha was still injured badly from the hole in his stomach. When I popped my head back up again from the rim of the well, I saw an angel falling down from the sky. He landed so gracefully, without a sound, even with his injuries. I ran to his arms again. I was so worried. And happy that he was alright.  
  
Miroku told me that Inuyasha was losing to the youkai that Naraku sent. But when I came back to this era, he defeated it with ease. That meant that my presence helped Inuyasha fight better.  
  
Inuyasha heard this and blushed madly. He chased Miroku around and bopped him continuously on the head. I laughed. I wonder if that is really true about my presence. It made me feel once again that I had a place in his heart.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
My very first kiss was with Inuyasha. A demonic Inuyasha. We were fighting with Kaguya. She was a demon like Naraku, one that devours other demons to become stronger. Kaguya had cast a spell that concealed Inuyasha's human blood into her mirror and changed Inuyasha to a full youkai.  
  
He was about to fully transform into a full youkai. I didn't know what to do as I cried out when he pierced his claws into my arms that were clinging onto him. I did one thing that changed me into a very, very bold girl. I pecked him on the lips. But it wasn't a peck. It was quite long-lasting. I kissed him on the bottom lip, I couldn't reach him. I was even on my tippy toes. I felt Inuyasha slowly change back to a hanyou. He kissed me back fully.  
  
I never knew kissing would be like this. I had wished as a little girl that my first kiss would be with the guy of my dreams. And it was. He was also my first love and I hope it stays no matter what.  
  
We somehow defeated Kaguya but Naraku escaped. He had put us into his devious plan once again.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
I had heard him laugh once. This time, it was a real laugh. I listened to his masculine voice that made my heart jump. It was indeed a rare moment.  
  
I was comparing my hand and his hand under the Goshinboku. His hand was so much bigger than mine, even without the deadly claws that were actually not so dangerous. I examined his claws. I touched the tips. They were actually more blunt than sharp. These were the very claws that would kill enemies. And yet I felt so safe touching them.  
  
Then I traced his palm. He didn't really mind me touching his hand. But when I traced towards the center of his palm. He stifled a laugh.  
  
He was ticklish.  
  
He was actually ticklish. I traced his palm again. He laughed once more. His voice was music to my ears. He took his hand away from mine. I was surprised of this discovery. "You're ticklish?" He just blushed and looked away. I smiled. Who knew, the great mighty Inuyasha, was ticklish?  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
I love him in all his forms. Hanyou, human, and youkai. I love him for who he is. I'm sure his demonic side recognizes me in some way. Even though he complains that his human side is weak, he is still stronger than most humans. His shield is let down more.  
  
On the very first day where I saw him as human, I was shocked at his black hair and violet eyes. He still looked as handsome as ever though.  
  
If I knew he would change into a human every new moon, I would've never agreed to stay in the monk's temple. I guess he didn't trust me enough back then.  
  
When he got injured with the poison from the spider demon, I was so scared. I was afraid that he would die. He shocked me for the umpteenth time that day when he asked me to lend my lap. I agreed as I laid his head on my lap. He slept more peacefully then.  
  
Another shock as he said, "You smell nice." I had always thought that I smell bad to him.  
  
After he changed back to his arrogant self though, he regarded what had happened on that eventful night.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
I regarded the bloody slaughter that he caused to the bandits that followed their leader, who was a moth youkai.  
  
It was his demonic side. He didn't know what he was doing. Inuyasha would never intentionally murder someone. I felt bad for him. He slaughtered that many people without realizing it. He did it with his very own hands too. I tried to comfort him as I laid my head on his shoulder. He reassured me with his hand on top of mine.  
  
I just hope that he wouldn't use the Shikon jewel to turn himself into a full demon. He had seen the power of a full youkai. I hope he makes the right decision.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha always had protected me from harm's way. He risked his life many times to keep me safe. I feel so safe around him. Who wouldn't feel safe around their savior? I trust him with all my heart.  
  
At times, when I'm back at the modern era, I couldn't sleep. I stay up all night thinking about him. I couldn't wait till I could see him again. I even have dreams about him. No one else, but Inuyasha.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
He may be all tough and macho on the outside. But, inside I could see him as a lost child who doesn't know where to go. I want to hold him and tell that it's alright. He has a great soul underneath all that hard exterior.  
  
He stole my heart. He held it in his very palm. Doesn't he know that? I want him to love me for whom I am. I want him to be happy. I want him to live instead of waiting to leap into hell with Kikyo.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
Light suddenly blinded my eyes, even though they were closed. Am I in heaven?  
  
"Kagome, make a wish." That voice belonged to a female.  
  
Oh that's right, the Shikon no Tama was completed when Naraku was destroyed. It was left on the ground. No body really cared about it after the whole battle was over.  
  
"Why? I'm dead already, aren't I?" I didn't mean that to come out so harsh.  
  
"Kagome, you're not dead yet. You're on the verge to do so, however. But make this wish to live. You can not die for all you've been through. Don't you want to see your family again? Your friends? Inuyasha?" I saw the female figure materialize. I recognize her.  
  
"Of course I do. But wouldn't that be selfish of me?" To make a wish of the Shikon no Tama to stay living. I thought that it was really selfish of me.  
  
"But it is not selfish for one like you to continue living. The Shikon no Tama will not exist in this world no more if you make this one wish." The pink jewel that no longer glowed with malice, appeared in my hands.  
  
"Then, I wish to continue living." I closed my eyes and held the jewel tight. It slightly burned my hands but I held on to it.  
  
"Thank you, I am free now." The female said.  
  
"Wait! Who are you..?" I opened my eyes just in time for her answer.  
  
"Midoriko." That was the last thing I heard until another flash of light blinded me.  
  
-  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
-  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
"K-Kagome?" A clouded face appeared in front of me.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" The next thing I knew was someone squeezing the living daylights out of me. I breathed in his scent of forest and earth. It felt good to be in his arms again.  
  
"Kagome!" Three other voices were heard. I felt Inuyasha reluctantly release me and each one of my friends embraced me.  
  
Shippo held onto me the longest. "Kagome, I was so scared that you would leave me here all alone. Why did you scare me like that?" He wailed.  
  
I chuckled. It felt good to be still living. I thought I was about to die for sure.  
  
"Kagome-sama, what happened? There was a bright flash of light. Then you were all better with none of your injuries that you gained from battle. You look brand new as well as us." Everyone's gaze stayed on me.  
  
"Well, Midoriko was there. She told me to wish for me to continue living. She said that I was about to die."  
  
"But you were!" Inuyasha yelled abruptly.  
  
"I know, but I followed her orders. And I used the wish on the Shikon no Tama. I know, it was selfish of me to wish myself to live. I should've just passed that opportunity." Tears started developing.  
  
"Kagome, of course not. We all want you to live." I felt the strong, familiar arms around me again.  
  
"So, you don't think I'm wrong?" I sniffed as Inuyasha brushed off the tears that streamed down my face.  
  
"Why would we? Kagome-chan, you're like the best thing that happened to us. You care about all of us, and put others first, rather than yourself." Kagome hugged Sango for that.  
  
"And I'm sure we all think of you that way, Kagome-sama." Miroku received another hug.  
  
"Kagome, do you really mean what you said before?" I averted my attention to the hanyou.  
  
"Of course, I love you Inuyasha. More than anything else in the world." I blushed as I said this. I mean, we had an audience now, and they don't look like they are planning to leave us some privacy.  
  
"Kagome, I love you too." I heard those three precious words come out of his mouth as I gave him a bone-crushing hug that he returned. Then, I felt warm lips connect with my own. I kissed him back. He loves me. He didn't love Kikyo, but me. I was the happiest girl in the world right now. And no one can destroy that elation that Inuyasha created in my heart.  
  
~  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~ (This is the last happy face in this fic. Lol. )  
  
~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I finished! Wow, that was long. Now, all you gotta do is tell me what you think about it. It would be greatly appreciated if you review. Read my other stories please, "Absolute Sweet Love, A New Kagome, and Those Times." "Those Times" is similar to this fic. Again, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.  
  
Thanks for all of you guys for correcting me with Kagura that was supposed to be Kaguya. I could've sworn that I typed in Kaguya. 


End file.
